warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Konrad Vollen
Konrad Vollen was an Empire Captain of the time of Emperor Magnus the Pious. He achieved fame for his participation on the Great War Against Chaos and for helping save Emperor Magnus from a Chaotic conspiracy in the immediate aftermath of the Great War. History Konrad was born during the Age of Three Emperors, a period of constant civil wars that engulfed the Empire of Man for centuries. His father had been but a common Swordsman in the service of the Elector Count of Reikland. He died in battle by the time Konrad was fifteen, leaving him with naught but his sword and armor. Following his father's steps, Konrad joined the Elector Count's army, soon fighting in countless battles. Most of these battles were against his fellow men of the Empire, fighting over the same empty villages and barren hills year after year. Nevertheless, Konrad's martial prowess meant he quickly advanced through the ranks of the army, eventually becoming a Captain after the death of his superior. Great War Against Chaos One day, word spread of an invasion from the north by the forces of Asavar Kul, the Everchosen of Chaos. The news were meet with panic in Reikland, where the populous had little hope that the divided Empire could hope to stop Kul and soon declared The End Times were upon them. That was until Magnus the Pious, a noble from the old Imperial Capital of Nuln, called upon the warring Elector Counts to join forces against the threat the forces of Chaos represented. The jagged Konrad expected none to listen, but he was proven wrong when Magnus' message spread across the Empire. Soon, Konrad and his company marched north with the armies of Reiklad in support of Magnus, who rallied the armies of the Empire to save neighboring Kislev. The foot of the Imperial Army meet Kul's horde on the outside of the City of Kislev, as their Ruinous foes were in the process of besieging it. A lifetime of fighting mortal men did not prepare Konrad for this battle, for him and his company faced the might of the followers of Chaos. Magnus and the Imperial cavalry, which had separated from the rest of the army before they arrived at the city, performed a hammer and anvil manuever. The infantry had to hold the Chaos horde back while Magnus and his knight cycle-charged them. Konrad's company was in the thick of the fight and held until Asavar Kul fell in battle and his horde routed. After a lifetime of inglorious battles against their fellow men, Konrad's company won their greatest victory against the enemies of humanity. However, it would also be their last, as by the time the fighting was done only Konrad was left alive from his company. Impressed by Konrad, Magnus offered him to join his personal retinue and travel with him back to Nuln. Konrad accepted rather than returning to Altdorf, as after the horrors he faced in Kislev he felt fighting the enemies of the Empire was the only battle worth fighting. Magnus would soon be elected Emperor, signifying a new era of unity for the Empire... Source * : Warhammer: Chaosbane Category:Empire Characters Category:K Category:V Category:Reikland